Letting Him In
by Pricat
Summary: pINKY is an new agent but Perry learns about her and forms a bond along with determining to find her a good home.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**This was inspired after reading Lovecrossed and an new pairing is born, Perinky!**

**This story is Perry/Pinky which I think is cute.**

**In this story, Pinky is an new agent but lives in Danville Animal Shelter but she and Perry form a bond, when he finds out where Pinky lives, he's detyermined to get her a loving home like her brothers have.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a typical day at the O.W.C.A as Perry sighed, training in the gym, flexing his muscles in the boxing ring but was sweaty, removing the helmet but looked at the time.

It was five in the afternoon as he needed to go home, knowing Phineas and Ferb would be worruiong about him, but noticed somebody watching him, sniffling and shaking.

It was the new guy, a Chichiua wearing a fedora but it was female, making the turquise furred male worried.

She was stunned, seeing him there.

"You okay?

How come you're not going to your owners?" he asked.

"I-I just perfer being here, where it's safe." she answered.

Perry was confused at her answer but stroked her behind the ear, knowing humans did that a lot with dogs.

"I-I'm Pinky.

What about you?" she asked.

"Perry.

My owners are the greatest host family ever.

In fact, I should be getting back to them." he said.

She nodded as she saw him leave, knowing he would treat her like the other agents did, because she didn't have an owner.

She lived in the animal shelter, actually but nobody adopted her but being an agent made things better.

_i should go back to the shelter as the humans there will be worried, but why would Perry talk to me?_

_He's the best agent in the O.W.C.A, for crying out loud!_

_Why would he want to be with me, a mutt?_

She then left the agency through a secret entrance, making her way through the tunnels, coming out of the subway and walking the many blocks reaching a huge building which was Danville Animal Shelter, where she'd been living for a long while but her brothers all had good homes, where humans took care of them.

A tear then fell from her eye but she wiped it away with a paw, before thw humans and other animals in the shelter saw her cry.

She then entered the enclosure where most of the other puppies were playing and fighting over food that was left in the bowl.

She couldn't get Perry out of her mind as her eyes closed.

She hoped tomorrow would be better...

* * *

Perry couldn't sleep that night, lying on Phineas's bed, in the six year old's arms.

He was thinking about Pinky who'd he met earlier but wondered why she'd been afraid when he'd talked to her but hoped she was okay, knowing she'd looked sad when he'd mentioned his owners.

He felt worried, that she was hiding something from her and he needed to know what was going on.

_Maybe she's too shy to talk to anybody, maybe that's why she's still in training and doesn't have an nemesis but I should try to help her._

_Phineas has been acting odd lately, along with the yelling in the house._

_I should keep a close eye on him._

His eyes closed in sleep, needing strength for the upcoming day.


	2. Helping Her Out

**A.N**

**Here's more of the story and thabnks to Gamergirl28 for reviewing as we're the ones who created Perinky in the first place and way better than Phinbella in my opinion.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Pinky's eyes fluttered open the next morning as she had a great dream about her being adopted and being with her brothera again but sighed, knowing it'd been a dream but bounded over to the food bowl eating breakfast, heading to the secret unnel that led to the O.W.C.A headquarters.

She knew the other puppies in the shelter didn't know her secret as it was like a double life, because they'd bug her if they knew but she smiled entering the headquarters but saw somebody training.

It was Perry, landing kicks and punches on somebody in a lab coat, making her blush at how brave he was, hearing the other agents cheering.

"I should get going, training starts in a few moments.

It's not like he'd care about me, I'm a stray." she said leaving.

Perry had seen her leave, sighing as he knew she'd been watching him train, kicking the test nemesis's butt as always.

_i should go talk to her, being new and all._

_Something about her is making me curious._

_I can ask later, I have training to do._

He then ran off to his training.

* * *

Later, it was lunchtime and Pinky was starving, especially seeing grilled cheese tacos as she loved grilled cheese for a long while but saw Peter take the last one, making her feel bad but saw the secret agent panda bear sent off his feet by Perry as he grabbed the taco before it hit the floor.

He blushed, handing her the taco as Pinky's cheeks were red.

"Umm... here." he said.

"T-Thanks Agent P." she replied.

"Don't call me Agent P, it's Perry." he told her smiling.

"Gracias Perry." she said walking off.

He wondered what the heck was going on.

He hoped it wasn't something bad as he liked helping her.

He then headed to the training room, preparing to kick more butt.

Pinky smiled seeing him leave, thinking that maybe she could trust the turquise furred male as he seemed nice and cared about her.

She then finished eating, heading to the training room herself.


	3. Finding Out Her Secret

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

**Perry's gonna find out her secret after reading her file.**

**I hope you like.**

**Oh For the Love of Phineas stop bugging me about this, Pinky can be a girl in fan fiction if I want it to.**

* * *

Pinky was wiping away tears with her paw, after training as some of the agents knew about her secret, that she was a stray and lived in the animal shelter without a host family.

"Pinky, you okay?

Why're you crying?" she heard a voice ask.

She looked up into the hazel brown eyes of Perry, wiping away the tears with her paw but he'd already seen the tears, sitting beside her as he would go home later.

"Were some of the other agents giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"Y-You could say that, Perry.

Your friendship means a lot to me." she told him.

Perry smiled hugging her, seeing her smile a little as she needed a friend right now as he'd been curious about her but wondered why she didn't talk about her owners, but he would read her file later.

"Shouldn't you be going home to your family?" she said.

"I'm okay Pinky, I'll go later." he answered.

She hoped he'd never find out she was a stray, knowing he wouldn't want to be her friend if he knew.

* * *

Perry then entered the Agent Records room in the O.W.C.A, after getting the keys from Carl as he wanted to read Pinky's file as he was curious about her and why she was so quiet, searching through the files, stopping at Pinky's as he opened it, his attention laser focvused while reading as he was a great speed reader but something caught his eye.

"Wow... she doesn't have a home or a family?

That's not fair!" he thought reading.

He felt bad for her, knowing that she barely talked about where she lived, or her owners but knew the female agent was too ashamed to say but would tell her in the morning.

He then had to go home, knowing Phineas was missing him.

He then had an idea as he left at once.

* * *

Pinky was still awake in the shelter as the other puppies were asleep in the dog house, but was thinking about Perry but didn't hear somebody land in the enclosure, on his webbed feet.

Perry was stunned, seeing where Pinky lived but felt bad for her as he approached using stealth, tapping Pinky on the shoulder, making her gasp.

"W-Whatcha you doing here, Perry?

The others can't know." she said as he sat beside her.

"I read your file as I was curious about you.

This is why you don't talk about where you live, right?" he told her.

Pinky nodded in reply, blinking back tears.

"I won't tell anybody, I promise.

But you deserve a home and an owner." he said yawning.

Pinky sniled hearing him snore, knowing he was tired from whatewver training Monogram put him through but yawned herself, snuggling beside him, hearing him purr in sleep.


	4. Defending Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks yet again to Gamergirl98 for reviewing and maybe Perry will tell her he likes her and enjoyed your new fic Invisible.**

* * *

Pinky's eyes fluttered open the next morning, expecting to see Perry gone but saw him still asleep but he looked cute, just sleeping there probably dreaming peacefully but she went to get some food for them, hoping he wouldn't mind eting dog food, knowing platypus food was like dog food.

She then licked him awake, hearing him moan in sleep as he was beginning to stir as Pinky kept doing it as his eyes fluttered open, seeing Pinky there.

"Hey Perry, you hungry?" she said.

He nodded, eating from the bowl but was eating but it tasted strange compared to his platypus food at home, but spat it out realising it was dog food.

"S-Sorry Perry." she told him.

Perry then headed to the secret entrance, the stench of dog food on his tongue as Pinky followed him, feeling bad but sighed.

Perry then was drinking coffee as it was helping get the taste of dog food off his tongue as he was eating a croissant.

But Perry heard the male agents talking about something, wondering what was going on but saw a female wolf wearing a fedora as she was the new agent.

He rolled his eyes, seeing the male agents going crazy over her but he knew Monogram wouldn't let agents date each other as they needed to keep their relationship professional.

"Perry, you okay?

All the guys are going crazy over the new agent.

You're not mad at me, right?

Because you ate dog food?" Pinky asked.

Perry laughed, knowing Pinky was afraid of making him angry in case they weren't friends but that could never happen as they were pretty good friends but sometimes, he felt like it was something more.

"No, No I'm not mad.

I could never be mad at you." he told her.

She smiled, knowing the platypus male cared about her.

They then went to train but knew graduation was coming up soon, knowing Perry would graduate at the top of the class but she had faith they would still be friends, even if he was fighting his nemesis and she was still in the training program.

"Pinky, you okay?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Perry." she answered.

He then left as she hoped he was okay.

* * *

Perry was sweaty after training, after fighting some of the other agents like Peter but he saw some of the other agents surrounding Pinky, but one of them had her file, making Perry angry, remembering he'd forgotten to lock the Agents Records room.

He saw tears falling from her eyes, hearing the other agents laughing at her because she didn't have a family but it made the platypus's blood boil, knowing Pinky was a hard working agent, sometimes watching her train and it wasn't right, making her cry because of her living sitch.

He then got into a fight with most of the agents that were bothering Pinky after snatching her file from Peter, but Carl and Monogram broke it up.

"Agent P!

You know you're not supposed to be fighting other agents!

Come to the office, in the morning so we can talk." Monogram said.

Perry sighed as he hugged Pinky, trying not to make her feel worse, because she thought he was going to be fired because he was defending her.

"It's okay Pinky, I'm more worried about Phineas.

He's my human pet and he's awesome.

He has the best imagintion ever.

His Dad is always fighting with his Mom, meaning I'm the only one who can calm him down when he's sad because of it along weith Candace.

i hope he's okay.

Along with you." he said.

Pinky then followed him to Danville Park knowing Phineas played there a lot with kids from his kindergarten class.

He saw him o a swing, looking sad but knew he was scared because he'd gone for a whole night.

He then ran up to him, seeing the red headed boy smile.

"Perry, you're back!

Candace said an alien had eaten you but she must've lied." he said.

Perry heard him laugh, seeing Pinky lick him, making Perry smile.

"Hey there, you must be Perry's friend.

You look really dirty.

Maybe somebody should adopt you." he said petting her.

Perry winked at her as he was riding on Phineas's shoulders, leaving the park with his Mom.

He sensed that she was worried about him graduating but would talk about it later.


	5. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing.**

* * *

That night, Perry couldn't sleep, his head rested on the pillow with his face buried in it mumbling to himself, cursing in platypus, worrying about what Monogram would say in the morning but something stopped him.

It was the sound of crying, coming from Phineas's bed as he left the pet bed in the red headed boy's room, approaching the boy's bed and climbing up, seeing Phineas upset, turning the animal translator on.

Sometimes he and Phineas had secret talks when they were alone like right now, but the turquise furred male was scared, thinking he'd just had an nightmare and needed comfort.

"Phineas, you okay?

Why're you crying?" he asked through the translator.

Phineas began to calm down, hearing his Australian accented voice, so he could tell him what was on his mind.

"Candace and Mommy said Daddy's leaving.

Mommy and Daddy had a huge fight during dinner.

I was so scared, I came in here to hide." he said crying.

Perry felt angry but sad for the red headed boy, knowing he didn't know about divorce but he climbed onto the boy's lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"Don't worry, things will be okay.

Sometimes parents can't make up.

But it's not your or Candace's fault.

It's your Daddy's fault.

I'm a little nervous.

I kind of got in a fight.

The guy wants to talk to me.

But they were being mean to my friend, because she lives iun the animal shelter." he told him.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something, Perry.

You're pretty smart for a platypus." he said yawning.

Perry smiled, yawning as they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Agent P!" Monogram said stunned.

Perry was sitting in his office, talking about what had happened yesterday.

"So what's it to you?

Peter had it coming, plus he started it by picking on Pinky.

Just because she lives in the animal shelter." he snapped.

Carl exchanged a glance with Monogram, stunned knowing that graduation was approaching but they knew they couldn't fire him, seeing as he was the best agent.

"You're suspended fir two week's.

You can still graduate, but just barely." Monogram told him.

Perry felt white hot anger rising in him, like laser pointers directed at Monogram, but left quietly muttering in platypus.

Carl had a feeling Perry cared about Pinky.

He hoped he was okay.

* * *

Pinky was worried, not seeing Perry anywhere in the agency building as he normally watched her train but heard the agents laughing after she asked Kari the new wolf agent.

"He got suspended for two weeks, because of yesterday.

He's gonna be back for graduation, so why be worried?" she said.

Pinky was scared, knowing this was her fault.

She needed to go see him, knowing he was at his owner's house, probably playing with Phineas, remembering yesterday in the park.

She made sure nobody was looking as she headed to the secret entrance, heading towards the surface, knowing where Perry lived and made her way there.

* * *

Perry was laughing as Phineas and him were in the red headed boy's paddling pool, as it was a hot day and Candace was at school, meaning they could play all day, making him feel better about being suspended for two weeks but at least, he could still graduate.

"Perry you okay?

You look sad.

You say that it's okay, to tell when you're sad." he told him.

Perry smiled, knowing that the red headed boy was very sweet and cared about him, knowing he could talk to him like a best friend.

"I-I kinda got in trouble for helping a friend.

I got fired for two weeks .

But we can still play." he told him.

He then felt Phineas hug him.

They then heard barking, turning around seeing Pinky.

"H-Hey Perry...

I'm sorry for you getting in trouble because of me." she said.

Phineas was petting her.

"It's okay girl.

Perry was just helping, he's good at that." he told her.

Pinky smiled, knowing Perry talked about him a lot.

But Perry was quiet as they were having fun, but would talk when Phineas was taking his nap, but they liked having fun, running through sprinklers and stuff.

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, when Phineas was taking his nap, both Pinky and Perry were sitting under the big tree in Phineas's backyard as a buterfly was on Pinky's nose, making Perry smile at how innocent she was.

"Pinky, it's okay.

I will be coming back.

Boy did I tell Monobrow off.

But we can hang out, the next two weeks, if you want." he told her.

Pinky's heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfky at that.

"Yes, Yes we can, Perry!" she said excitedly.

Perry smiled at that, sitting under the tree, enjoying a peaceful afternoon.


	6. Desiring A Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks once again to gamergirl98 and loved the update on Invisible.**

* * *

Later that night, Perry climbed onto Phineas's bed, knowing his Dad was leaving in the morning and Phineas hadn't been himself since this afternoon but saw the red headed boy was wrapping his arms around the turquise furred male.

He turned his animal translator on, so he could talk to him, hearing him whimper as his eyes opened.

"Phineas, it's okay.

Your Daddy leaving makes you sad, huh?" he said.

The red headed boy nodded in reply, sitting up as Perry joined him.

"Yes, Yes I'm sad because of that.

Mommy and Daddy were yelling loudly." he said wiping tears away.

Perry then nuzzled him, humming something as it was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby.

Phineas smiled sadly, liking the song as it was helping him feel better.

"Did your Daddy leave you, when you were little?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes he did.

I was sad but some good friends helped me through it.

I know your friends will help you." he reassured him.

A smile crossed the red head's face as he was getting sleepy but he hoped he'd be okay, knowing things were going to be rough.

_i'll take care of you, Phineas._

_I promise as you're very special, but need help through this rough time, plus it's hard for you to understand divorce._

_I'll help you though._

He yawned along with Phineas as they were tired, but he would help him when they woke up in the morning.

* * *

"Perry, you okay?" Pinky asked the turquise furred male.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine Pinky.

I'm just thinking." he answered.

She wondered what was wrong with the turquise furred male, having a feeling it was to do with Phineas as he nodded in reply.

"He's having a rough time, because of his Dad leaving them." he replied.

Pinky understood as they were in the enclosure at the animal shelter, hanging out but he was feeling bad because she lived here and needed to find her a home.

"Most of the other pups got good homes but not me.

There must be something wrong with me, if nobody wants to adopt me." she said.

"Pinky, that's not true!

Maybe you just need to wait for the right owner to come along." he told her.

"You think so?" she asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I do." he replied hugging her.

"I would like a family with a girl." she answered.

Perry smiled, hearing this knowing there was a family with a girl across the street from Phineas but needed to talk to Monogram when he came back.

Pinky wondered what he was thinking.

"Nothing, Pinky." he said smiling.

He knew that Phineas was still at kindergarten.


	7. Getting Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry's two week suspension is up, but he's trying to find the perfect family that Pinky needs with help from Carl.**

**I know gamergirl98 likes.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed, meaning Perry's suspension was up and he could return to the O.W.C.A building, but was needing to ask Carl about something, heading to the computer room where the red headed intern was, typing away on either something for Monogram or a project for hogh school.

"Umm... Carl?

I need a favour." he said through the translator.

The red headed sixteen year old adjusted his glasses, wondering what kind of favour the turquise furred male wanted.

"You know how Pinky lives in the animal shelter?

I had this idea, that maybe you guys could find her a home with a loving family and a female owner." he said, making a cute face knowing he caved in whenever he made that face.

"I'll see what I can do, Agent P.

But it's hard getting my uncle to do stuff like this.

You care about Pinky a lot, right?" he answered.

Perry blushed, knowing he was right.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." he told him.

Perry smiled, knowing Carl would try leaving the room as it was lunchtime, hoping that he could tell Pinky that Carl was helping him find the family she was searching for.

* * *

Pinky was happy, seeing Perry back hugging him as he joined her at their usual table in the lunchroom, making him blush as he'd missed being here but had liked spending time with her outside of here along with spending extra time with Phineas, knowing he was still trying to deal with the divorce.

"That's sad, Perry.

At least you're there for him.

You've got something on your mind, right?" she said.

"Carl's helping me find the family you're looking for." he replied.

Pinky was stunned, hearing this as she knew this was important to her.

"Thanks Perry." she said as they left.

* * *

Perry noticed that things in the Flynn-Fletcher house were quiet tonight, as Linda had gone out on a date but the sitter was watching Candace and Phineas but he would talk to Phineas when they were alone as always, lying on the couch as he was exhausted from training, knowing graduation was approaching, worrying about what would happen when he became an actual agent.

He knew that becoming an agent meant getting your own host family and an nemesis, but was afraid of leaving the family, especially Phineas as he'd gotten very attached to the little boy.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep, taking an nap as Phineas smiled approaching, picking him up as he was getting ready for bed.

He placed Perry on his bed as usual, leaving to go to the bathroom so he could wash and brush his teeth, along with putting on his pyjamas.

He hoped Perry would wake up soon, so they could talk.

He knew Candace had been acting weird lately.

He then left the bedroom as Perry stirred, smiling sensing he was in Phineas's room, knowing the boy was getting ready for bed.

"Hey Perry!

I missed ya, buddy." Phineas said running in.

Perry smiled hearing that, feeling Phineas hug him.

"I know but I was at work.

We'll talk later, when the sitter's not around." Perry whispered.

Phineas understood, winking as the sitter came in.

* * *

Pinky lay awake in the enclosure in Danville Animal Shelter, knowing Perry would be able to find her a loving home with a caring owner but she missed her brothers as a small tear fell from her eye.

She wondered what her brothers were doing, probably sleeping in cosy baskets or sleeping on the bed of a human.

But she knew that soon that would be her life, if she was lucky.

Her eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Phineas laughed as he and Perry were goofing about, having a pillow fight, playing with toys but were lying on Phineas's bed, tired but smiling.

"I'm glad to see you smile Phineas.

You've been sad since your Dad left.

I like it when you're like this." Perry told him.

"Yes, Yes I like being happy.

Candace is in a bad mood.

I think she turned into an alien." he replied.

Perry laughed at him, knowing Candace was twelve, going through puberty but the red headed boy didn't understand as he was too young to understand.

They then fell asleep.


	8. Admitting Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know gamergirl98 has been looking forward to it.**

**It's graduation and Perry's excited about it but he and Pinky realise how important their relationship is.**

* * *

Perry's hazel brown eyes fluttered open, smiling knowing that today was graduation day at the O.W.C.A, seeing Phineas still asleep as he went to prepare as today was a big deal to him and the other agents in the training program, but was brushing his messy turquise fur as it was messy, after brushing his teeth.

He hoped that Pinky was okay, knowing that she was graduating too as she'd been doing well, thanks to him helping her training in secret at the animal shelter.

He then went to eat breakfast, going downstairs into the kitchen, heading over to his food bowl as there was platypus food in it as he ate it, excited for the day's events.

_I hope after I become an agent, I can stay here with Phineas and his family as I've gotten attached to them over the past few months._

_Maybe Pinky will get a family too, she deserves it._

He then realised it was time to go to the O.W.C.A, heading towards a secret entrance but slid down a tube.

He then entered the O.W.C.A building finding Pinky there but she was shaking, making Perry worried approaching her, wrapping his arms around her but noticed the shaking stopping.

"T-Thank you P-Perry.

There's something I need to tell you, before the graduation ceremony begins." she told him.

Perry saw her blushing, having a feeling he knew what she was going to say but kissed her.

Pinky's heart soared, feeling awesome and confident.

Peter was watching, stunned smiling evilly, wanting to get back at Perry for what he'd done to him by defending Pinky.

He would wait until the graduation ceremony to reveal this little bombshell to everybody especially Monogram, knowing agents weren't allowed to date.

* * *

The graduation ceremony was almost over, but Perry was worrying seeing something on the projector as it was him and Pinky kissing before the ceremony began as the other animal agents were clapping but Monogram looked stunned, seeing this but knew something had been going on.

Perry blushed along with Pinky at this.

"Pinky, it's okay.

Just look at me and you'll be fine." he said kissing her.

They blushed as they were feeling good.

"Agent P, Pinky!

My office." he said as the other agents were curious.

Perry and Pinky then followed him to his office, as Pinky was shaking.

* * *

Perry's blood boiled, hearing Monogram yell at him for falling in love with Pinky as he cared about her.

"If you fire him, you'll have to fire me too!" Pinky yelled at Monogram.

Perry along with Monogram were in awe, knowing she hadn't yelled like that before, seeing her walk out of the office as Perry followed her, making Monogram speechless.

He needed to think things through, seeing Carl enter.

* * *

Perry sighed as he was sitting in the enclosure in Danville Animal Shelter, feeling bad for Pinky along with himself but understood why she'd stood up to Monogram as they cared about each other, but tears were in Perry's eyes but blinked them away, knowing that he needed to be strong for Pinky's sake.

"It'll be okay, Pinky.

Maybe Monobrow will change his mind." he reassured her.

Pinky hoped so, wiping away tears with a paw but saw Perry wrap his arms atround her, so she would feel better, knowing Phineas was probably sad as he wasn't home but heard Pinky growl as he turned around, seeing Peter there.

"W-Wait, Monogram sent me.

He wants to talk to you." the secret agent panda bear told them.

Pinky then followed him along with Perry...


	9. Getting An Owner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to gamergirl98 for reviewing and she'll like the story I'm planning after this.**

**Perry and Pinky get some great news from Monogram which will change their lives.**

* * *

Perry was feeling worried for Pinky, as he was sitting outside Monogram's office, worrying about her but saw her come out but was happy, which was odd but he didn't have time to ask her, hearing Carl call him into Monogram's office.

He was nervous as his heart was pounding but Monogram didn't look stern or even upset with him, making him confused.

"I was thinking about what you guys said the other day in here, I'm not going to fire you but there's a choice to make, regarding your host family.

There's another family in the Quad-State Area, who would suit you better than the trial host family you've been living with for the past few months.

Here's the file for them, but take some time." he told him.

Perry's hazel eyes widened, because he was feeling attached to Phineas in the heart.

He then turned on his animal translator.

"M-Monogram I've made up my mind.

I want to stay with the Flynn family.

T-They need me." he said trying not to show emotion.

Carl knew that the turquise furred male cared about the little five year old red headed boy that needed him, seeing him leave as he went to join Pinky as they had training.

* * *

Later they were alone in the enclosure at Danville Animal Shelter, making Perry smile as he liked seeing her happy instead of being sad or scared but wondered why.

He'd no idea Pinky's new family would be coming soon to pick her up, but she hoped Perry would be happy for her but she nuzzled him.

"I'm getting an owner, Perry.

They're picking me up soon.

What about you?

I heard they were giving you a family far from here." she told him.

Perry sighed, hearing that from his girlfriend, hoping that Phineas would understand as they cared about each other.

"I decided to stay here with Phineas's family." he answered.

Perry saw her smile as he kissed her.

They were hanging out for a while.

* * *

Perry then heard footsteps, as he hid in the doghouse, knowing nobody could see him but he peeked out through the window, smiling seeing a girl around five with long black hair, wearing a pink dress with a bow in it.

Pinky was excited seeing the little girl, knowing she was going to be her new owner.

"Look Mommy, she's really excited to see us.

I can't wait to take her home, so we can be friends." Isabella told her mother.

"Si Isa, it will be.

I need to fill in the paperwork." she said leaving.

Isabella smiled, playing with the dog as she liked playing with her, but Pinky went into the doghouse, seeing Perry there but he looked happy but smiled, wiping tears away.

"Perry, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine Pinky.

I'm just happy for you." he told her hugging her.

"Awwwwwww it's okay, Perry.

We'll still see each other, as my owner lives across the street from your owner." she reassured him.

Perry smiled, hearing the girl call Pinky as the dog left, making Perry smile.

He knew Pinky would be happy, knowing he needed to go home now as Phineas was missing him.

He activated his jetpack, leaving but blinked back tears.


End file.
